i_might_be_a_fake_cultivatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Shen Yin
Appearance She was an exquisitely beautiful woman who resembled the most perfect Celestial Maiden. There was a pair of extraordinarily intricate silver dragon horns on her head. Those dragon horns were like the epitome of perfection. They were even more alluring than the heavenly features of the woman herself. Background Shen Yin was adorable and clever, with a pair of perfect dragon horns that were the envy of everyone around her. On top of that, she had the purest bloodline of the Ancestral Dragon, with a pair of pure golden eyes from birth, making her a unique existence in her clan. Her cultivation base progressed at a prodigious rate and very soon, she had transformed into a Cloud Dragon and subsequently into a horned dragon. Her features were peerlessly elegant, and her combat strength far exceeded every tribe member of her age. She was the brightest jewel in the whole of her Dragon Court. Even the Dragon King did not spare his words of praise toward her and she was soon known by all as the Heavenly Dragon Maiden. Shen Yin explored the Tai Chu Continent, and her powerful combat strength coupled with her beautiful looks soon alerted the whole Tai Chu Continent to the existence of the Heavenly Dragon Maiden. She was not a kind and gentle woman. On the contrary, she became a killing machine, uprooting countless evil sects during her journey, and her cultivation base also rose steadily as she progressed through the continent. She journeyed west, all the way into the Kingdom of the Nine States. She was ambushed by foes from a demonic sect there. The sect, known as the Qing Huan Sect, deployed eight Soul Formation Stage elders to trap and kill her. The spell formation created by their combined strength was extremely powerful, capable of killing anyone under Return to Void Stage cultivation base. Although Shen Yin was quite powerful, she had not yet reached Return to Void Stage cultivation base, so the only result that awaited her seemed to be an inevitable death. However, in this dire situation, a man as dazzling as a phoenix suddenly appeared in her life. He was the top disciple of the Vermilion Bird Sect—Dongfang Ming. Shen Yin had never seen such a glorious man before. He was like the lord of flames, scorching the heavens and boiling the ocean, burning all that stood against him with an air of inevitability and invincibility. The eight evil Soul Formation Stage cultivators lasted no longer than the span of three breaths before they were burnt to ashes by a boundless sea of flames. Amid a mountain of dead bodies and a sea of blood, Heavenly Dragon Maiden confessed her feelings. “Dongfang Ming, be my Dao partner!” “Why?!” Dongfang Ming was startled by her sudden confession. “Because you’re handsome!” Dongfang Ming: “…” “Because… you saved me!” Dongfang Ming shook his head. “I don’t ask for any favors from those I have saved. Besides, choosing a Dao partner is an extremely important decision that is not to be made lightly. I refuse to make a decision about someone unless I’ve been with them for at least a hundred years.” “Fine… then I’ll stay by your side for a hundred years first!” Dongfang Ming: “…” ... A failed experimental project of the Purple Star realm, known as the Godfiend of Six Paths led a hundred thousand ghostly soldiers and waged war against the Dragon Court of the Eastern Sea. The powerful ghostly soldiers ravaged the seas, transforming the East Sea into a cesspool of blood and suffering. Shen Yin stared in despair as Dongfang Ming once again appeared in front of her to shield her with his own body. He was still just as eye-catching and heartbreakingly handsome. He was like the sun, lighting up Shen Yin’s world just as when they had first met. However, this time was different from the time when they first met. Because this was the day where they would part forever. The Godfiend of Six Paths had unimaginable power, and Dongfang Ming was only able to defeat it after completely expending all his power. Dongfang Ming lay in Shen Yin’s lap. His aura was like a dying candle in the wind, but the expression on his face was just as gentle as ever. “Shen Yin, I’ve devised a spell technique through which one can transfer their bloodline to another person. I can use it to transfer my power to you…” “No… you have to live for my sake! Have you forgotten our promise? Two years, that’s all that’s left…” The woman wailed in anguish. The bloodline of the phoenix flowed into her body like a warm creek, warming her body and soul which were as cold as ice. “Sorry, I won’t be able to keep my promise…” Shen Yin’s singing underwent another change as a certain belief supported her to carry on while she once again set foot upon the path to seeking Dao. Her frail body seemed to have been filled by some sort of power as she continued onward, uprooting all the evil she encountered. She worked many times harder than she did in the past, and she was also several times stronger, both physically and mentally. “Dongfang Ming, I’ll definitely make good use of the power you have left in my body…” The enraged yell of the Dragon King erupted within the Dragon Court. “Shen Yin, have you gone mad! How can the Dao of a phoenix be combined with the Dao of a dragon? They’re two vastly different things! If you try to combine them by force, it’d only spell your death!” “There are countless Dao in this world, why can’t I create a new one?” Shen Yin smiled lightly, but her tone of voice was extremely firm. “His power will merge with mine so that he’ll always be with me…” That day, the ocean surged as heaven and earth trembled. In the sky above the East Sea, countless bolts of thunder exploded alongside scorching heavenly flames which threatened to boil the whole ocean. However, all of this disappeared amid a pained moan from a certain woman. Shen Yin failed in her efforts to reach the Dao Integration Stage, and her frail body fell from the sky with a wistful smile on her face. I failed after all, huh. Why am I so damn stubborn? Everything would’ve been fine if I had just materialized the Dao of the True Dragon… Shen Yin was a little dejected, but there was not even a hint of remorse in her heart. The only thing she regretted was her failure at Dao Integration. She used a mystic technique to fortify her own consciousness in order to delay her inevitable death. She came to the place where she and Dongfang Ming had first met; it was the high plains on the border between the Heavenly River State and the Stone Dragon State. “What should I call it? I met you in the winter and it was also in winter when you left me, so how about I call it the Winter Dragon Tomb…” Shen Yin built a tomb for herself and sealed herself within the Divine Spirit Pillar in wait for a fated person who could inherit her power. It had to be said that fate worked in some amazing ways sometimes. A beautiful woman came to the dragon tomb. She had both the Dragon Bloodline as well as the Divine Phoenix Bloodline running through her veins. It was also her bloodline connection with Sword God that allowed her to obtain the approval of the Dragon Sparrow Sword… Shen Yin felt that if she and Dongfang Ming were to have a child together, it would be someone like Xu Xiaolan. The few thousands of years during which she waited was not in vain as she finally met someone who both surprised her, but also made her wildest dreams come true.Chapter 260 References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Dragon